Blythe and Russell's (family related) past
by Sapphettegirl
Summary: While Blythe was studying about her family tree in her room, Russell comes in to check on her. But they soon discover something they never thought could be possible. Read and find out.


A/N: Based on the idea that stalking you and anonymous gave me in the reviews on "The introduction of LPSFF."

(_Theme song_)

You think about all the things

That you love to do.

It all comes tru-u-ue!

You find a place you never knew

Where you're happy to

Just be you!

We can be (yeah)

Who we wanna be (yeah)

At Littlest Pet Shop

You and me

We can be (yeah)

Who we wanna be (yeah)

At Littlest Pet Shop

You and me

(_Song ends_)

It was a beautiful day and Blythe was doing her homework. While she was doing it, Russell came in from the dumbwaiter and climbed up her bed. "Hello Blythe." he said. "Oh hey Russell, um how come your not downstairs." she asked. "Well Sunil Vinnie and Pepper are having a conversation, Zoe is sleeping, and Penny & Minka aren't here yet." he said. "So you got bored and decided to visit me?" she asked. "Exactly." he said. "Well I guess you could stay here." she said. "Great, so whatcha doing?" he asked. "Just learning about my family tree?" she replied.

"Oh can I see?" he asked. "Sure, but try not to ruin it." she said. "Are you saying that because of my spikes." he asked. "No...ok yes." she said. "Don't worry, I won't damage it." Russell looked at it and was amazed at how it was designed and the good information it says. While examining it something caught his eye, he noticed someone carrying a hedgehog by his side. "Um Blythe, who that?" he asked. "Oh him? That's my great great grandfather." she replied. "Oh and what's he carrying?" he asked. "That's his pet hedgehog, Mr. Taylor." she replied.

"Mr. Taylor looks kinda familiar." he said. "Hmm you know what, he kinda does look a lot like you." she said. "Like me? No, he looks nothing like me." he replied. "Actually, his does see? He has the same eyes and eye color as you, the same nose as you, and the same spike color as you." she said. "Do you think we're related?" he asked. "I don't know, you may look the same but that doesn't mean you're related. " she replied. "I guess that's true I mean look at Sunil and Shahrukh." he said. "Yeah, they look almost the same but they're not related." she said. "Hm maybe you're right." he said. "You know what?" she said. "What?" he asked. "I'll go ask my dad he may know about Taylor, brb." Blythe climbed out of the bed and walked out the door.

When she left, Minka & Penny came in from the Dumbwaiter and climbed up Blythe's bed. "Hey Russell." Minka & Penny said. "Hey girls whatcha doing here?" Russell asked. "Well we came to see if Blythe was ok." Minka said. "Actually Minka, you came here to see if Blythe had anything shiny to show you. I came because you weren't downstairs so I wanted to ask Blythe if she had seen you, then Minka tagged along." Penny said. "Ok number 1, Blythe has nothing to show you Minka she's studying on her family tree & number 2 I'm fine Penny, I just got bored downstairs." Russell said. "Aw man, well I guess I'll stay here for now." Minka said. "Me too." Penny said.

When Blythe walked downstairs, she looked for her dad and noticed him doing yoga in the living room. "Uh dad, what're you doing?" she asked. "Hey Blythe, just doing a little yoga before I go to work." Mr. Rogers said. "Oookay, so anyway, dad can you tell me more about ?" she asked. "Who's Taylor?" he asked. "My great great grandfather's pet hedgehog." she replied. "Oh yeah um I don't know much about him,only his last name." he said. "What was his last name?" she asked. "Ferguson, your great great grandfather came up with that name all by himself." he said. "D-D-Did you just say F-F-Ferguson?" she asked. "Yeah, you know anyone with that name?" he said. "Uh nope hehe n-no one at all, thanks for the info dad." she said. "Any time Blythe." he said. Blythe nodded and ran back upstairs. "Now, time to do "Dog facing forward". He tried it but it hurt his back a little. "Oh my."

Blythe ran inside her room and noticed that Penny Ling and Minka were here playing "Rock, Paper, Scissors". "Uh?" Blythe said. "Minka wanted to see if you had anything shiny to show her, and Penny was looking for me." Russell said. "Ok." Blythe said. "So what did your dad say?" Russell asked. "Well..it looks like you and ..are related." she said. "Aha, I knew it, wait how are we related?" he said. "You and Mr. Taylor have the same last name." Blythe said. "So if and Russell are related." Penny said. "And was Blythe's great great grandfather's pet." Minka said. "Then that means?" Blythe said. "ME AND BLYTHE ARE RELATED!" Russell said excitedly. "Technically we're pet & human cousin related." Blythe said. "But we're still related,right?" Russell asked. "Um, I guess so." Blythe said. "Wow there's a lot of things you can learn from your own family history." Minka said. "Yeah for example, my great great great grandmother was a pet for a solider who was in a war." Penny said. "Cool penny ling. I wonder what it was like for her?" Russell asked. "Hard but she got through it." Penny said.

"Hey maybe you can write a report about me and 's relationship for school." Russell said. "You know what, maybe I will. It could be extra credit." Blythe said. "Will she accept it?" Penny asked. "Yeah, I'm sure she will. "Can I help you?" Russell asked. "Sure." Blythe said. "Ooo, I want to help too." Minka asked. "Ok Minka you can help too." Blythe said. "Me too." Penny said. "Ok ok you all can help me." Blythe said. The pets cheered and they all helped Blythe get started on the report. Penny helped Blythe with what to write, Minka helped on designs, and Russell helped with any errors.

**Epilogue**

Blythe presented her extra credit to the class, most of the class was amazed and others (a.k.a. The Biskit twins) were not interested in it. When Blythe was done, most of the class clapped. And her teacher gave her a 5 point extra credit for her next test. "Who knew you could be somewhat related to a hedgehog?" Blythe thought.

**A/N: So what did you think? I know it was short, but hey it's still a story. So now it's time to do a Zoe & Sunil fanfic story. **

**-Sapphette**


End file.
